


Play Fighting

by thrakaboom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Guy and Simon spar.





	Play Fighting

It wasn’t very often Simon was around the older human Lanterns, but nearly every time he was, he was filled with equal parts awe and regrets. When it came to Guy Gardner, it leaned more into regrets.

“C’mon, Baz, you ‘n me!” Guy grinned.

Simon had wanted to get a quick work out in, definitely not spar, least of all spar with Guy. “Uh, I dunno if-“

And he was over Guy’s shoulder. Even though he had a good two inches on the other Lantern, Guy picked him up like he weighed nothing and tossed him onto the mats.

Simon landed hard on his back. This is exactly why no one liked sparring Guy.

“You’ve fought Volthoom without your ring but you’re scared to fight lil’ ole me?” Guy goaded. Simon knew he was goading him. It didn’t mean it wasn’t working.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, old man.” Simon got to his feet and decked him.

Guy, the crazy bastard, took the punch. “Hit me harder than that, what are they teaching you in Michigan, jesus.” He met him with a heel strike. It hurt. Bad.

Next blow Simon was throwing, Guy had him thrown on his back. Simon pulled Guy down after him, kneeing him in the stomach.

“I don’t go down that easy.”

“Good, neither do I, kid.”

Guy goes for his face, but Simon blocks him, instead striking Guy in the throat.

“Now that’s more like it!”

Guy is smiling and Simon thinks he is too. He hadn’t expected this to be fun.

“Should we… should we stop them?” Jessica asked from the door way, watching Simon slam his elbow into Guy’s face.  
  
“Nah.” Hal said after a deliberating sip of his smoothie. Guy had flipped Simon onto his back. “They look like they’re having fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something quick for two things I haven't written before- Lanterns and fighting.


End file.
